VLF-06 Swiftfire
Weapon Systems Anaheim Arms Inc. VLF-06 Swiftfire The Swiftfire was designed by Anaheim Arms for the Galactic Patrol and is a single person support craft for the Galactic Patrol’s other atmosphere based craft; the main body is very similar to the Swiftsure. History The Swiftfire has served with Galactic Patrol since 5652 C.E and has been manufactured from that time to present. Older retired models can be found being used by various military and civilian agencies with large portions being sold off to Sargasso Deeps. Development Active research and development began in 5641 with the initial design taking place in early 5642 and was completed in mid-5643 with the first non-operable prototypes being manufactured in late 5644 and the first operable units in early 5645 with design/concept proofing taking place until mid-5646 when the vehicles final testing began with final approval occurring in late 5647 to early 5650 with production beginning shortly thereafter in mid-5651. Variants & Upgrades The VLF-06 has three models that have been manufactured – -06A – Manufactured from 5641-5891 C.E. and was unarmed. -06B – Manufactured from 5892-6142 C.E. and has upgraded avionics and sensor systems. -06C – Manufactured from 6143 C.E. to present and is armed with two missile launcher pods. Design The Swiftfire has an almost disc shaped body with a large centrally located lift fan with a forward two person cockpit and two six-shot SRM launchers mounted to the leading edges of main body to either side of the cockpit. The craft has two rear mounted stabilizer wings with up slanting stabilizers and the rear has two ducted louvered thrusters that can be adjusted to push the main lift fans thrust through them for forward movement. The craft also mounts to either side of the aft dorsal body that have numerous spotlights in a variety of visual spectrums. The craft is powered by 18 HBT cells and has one AAE-195-900 ducted lift fan; additional motive force and maneuvering is provided by 8 AAE-138-230 plasma shock expansion directional thrusters. The craft has a standard operating range of 450 hours during standard patrol profiles but this drops to approximately 115 hours during pursuit and situations where speed and maneuverability is required. The craft has a top speed of 1100 KPH with everything being operated off of 18 standard HBT cells with three 6-cell energizers mounted in the ventral aft of the craft. Finally the craft uses an Anaheim Arms AS-2/5-16 Sensor & Communications package which includes Pulse Doppler Radar Array, Laser Terrain Guidance System, Multi-Spectrum digital camera, and radar warning receiver, as well as a multi-band digital communications. The Swift has a crew of two in a forward mounted cockpit. Armor The frame is 1mm thickness Lightweight Titanium with an overall plating thickness of 5mm of Lightweight Titanium which combined can shrug off up to 78 kJ of kinetic energy every round with the windscreen being 1mm thickness ceramo-glass and able to shrug off up to 15 kJ of kinetic energy. The VLF-06 Swiftfire also has a force screen system powered by 39 AN-M01V particle shielding system able to shrug off an additional 125 kJ of kinetic energy with a refresh rate of every twelve seconds giving the vehicle an overall defensive rating of 164 kJ of resistance before critical failure to any one point. Armament The Swiftfire is armed with two Anaheim Arms M6S1 missile launchers firing the SRM-20 Ocelot missile; these are mounted port and starboard of the cockpit. Operators The Swift is used exclusively by the Galactic Patrol although older retired models have been sold off to various civilian and governmental agencies. Other Fan Craft Category:Rotor Craft Category:Fan Craft